Perfect Plan
by Ri Miyuki
Summary: Mei Narumiya, el orgulloso pitcher de Inashiro, a pesar de ser ultra popular con las chicas jamás había logrado enamorarse de nadie. ¿Qué pasaría si un día accidentalmente se topa con la persona que siempre ha estado buscando? Pero...ese encuentro fue una cosa del destino y la casualidad. ¿Verdad?
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas! Este es mi primer -y seguramente único- fanfic. Se lo dedico a la bellísima y talentosísima Miss Aka-chin, con motivo de su cumpleaños número...eh...eso no lo diré. La cosa es, querida mía, que espero te guste este intento de comedia, romance y drama, que será más taquillero que Cincuenta Sombras de Grey y Crepúsculo juntos. ¡Bah! Con que a ti te encante me doy por bien servida. Espero no me haya quedado muy OOC y si es así pues...¡Lo siento, no sé hacer fics! Pero lo escribí con todo mi cariño y amour. Te adoro.

 **Advertencia:** Contiene OCs

 **Disclaimer:** Diaya no Ace ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del talentosísimo Yuji Terajima-sensei. Yo sólo hago esto con fines de diversión.

* * *

 **Perfect Plan**

—Tch…son unos traidores, malagradecidos. —Se quejaba entre dientes mientras caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón—. ¿Cómo se atreven a dejarme a mí? ¡Soy la estrella de Inashiro, Narumiya Mei!

Seguramente la idea de solo en el baño había sido de Katsuyuki, él era un verdadero demonio y Carlos no dudaba ni un momento en secundar sus maldades. ¡Ah, pero ya los acusaría con Masa-san! Él se encargaría de impartir castigos a diestra y siniestra —aunque no estaba muy seguro, pero lo presentía, que extraña e injustamente todos recaerían sobre él—Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que al dar vuelta en una esquina de la plaza comercial en la que se encontraba, chocó con alguien.

—Fíjate por donde vas. —Reclamó frunciendo el ceño y levantando la vista se topó con un par de ojos azules que irremediablemente captaron su atención.

—No es mi culpa que estés distraído. Tonto. —Sabía que estaba siendo grosera pero no podía evitarlo, no con él.

Mei, por su parte, estaba sorprendido. ¿Esa chica de bonitos ojos lo había llamado tonto? De acuerdo, de un momento a otro ese azul tan lindo le parecía un color muy feo. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo rodearan y le obsequiaran cosas, se deslumbraran con su impecable sonrisa y cayeran rendidas a sus pies con sus galanterías. O algo así. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, las féminas que lo rodeaban después de cada juego le daban un poco de temor porque algunas eran tan atrevidas que hasta le habían tocado el trasero un par de veces. Eran más lindas cuando gritoneaban su nombre desde las graderías. Pero la curiosa criatura que tenía frente a sí parecía diferente a todas ellas.

—¡Yo te conozco! —exclamó de repente. Era obvio que estuviera enojada con él y no era precisamente por lo ocurrido ahora. ¡Uff, qué alivio! Ya hasta estaba empezando a dudar de sus encantos! —Eres mánager en Seido. Te vi lloriqueando en las gradas cuando Kazuya y los demás perdieron. —Cómo olvidar ese momento cuando, por segunda vez, le dieron a Seido una paliza que al parecer no habían superado. Vale. No fue tan así, en realidad les costó mucho ganarles pero nadie tenía que saber que esos eran sus verdaderos pensamientos. Por eso los guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, bajo quinientas llaves y setecientos candados.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y soltó la caja que cargaba. ¿Podía golpear a este chico, verdad? Porque en serio necesitaba hacerlo. Tal vez si le daba un gancho directo al hígado y luego gritaba pidiendo ayuda podría excusarse diciendo que se comportó como un pervertido. Claro que si el entrenador Kataoka se enteraba del pequeño incidente seguramente se llevaría una reprimenda y un sermón de dos horas. Además estaba el detallito de que terminarían echándole la culpa por no disciplinar a los alumnos a su cargo y el entrenador Ochiai tendría un punto a su favor.

—Con su permiso, Narumiya-kun. —Suspiró de forma audible y cansada para luego inclinarse y recoger la caja con uniformes nuevos que Rei-san le había pedido ir a buscar. Tenía que alejarse de ahí muy rápido o en verdad iba a romperle las costillas a ese pitcher rubio y presumido.

—Espera. —Instintivamente la sujetó del brazo pero la soltó al instante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? —Yo…Esa caja se ve pesada. Puedo acompañarte hasta Seido si quieres. —Se rascó la cabeza apenado. No es que sintiera que debería disculparse por haber hablado tan a la ligera del torneo de verano. No. Lo único que quería es darle un motivo a Carlos y Katsuyuki para que se preocuparan al no encontrarlo en el centro comercial. Una sonrisa amplia y traviesa se dibujó en su rostro y con un rápido movimiento le arrebató la caja a la chica—. El autobús pasa cerca de aquí, ¿cierto? Lo sé porque la inútil mánager de mi equipo siempre lo toma para ir a acosar a Kazuya.

—Narumiya-kun, no es necesario que lo hagas. —Se puso frente a él para impedirle el paso. Definitivamente no tenía intenciones de regresar a Seido con la estrella de Inashiro siguiéndola. Claro que si Jun-senpai se animaba, podrían entre ambos darle una lección al rubio y dejarlo colgado en medio del campo vestido solo en calzoncillos. Eso sonaba tan tentador. Muy tentador.

—¿Pasa algo? —Mei sostuvo la caja con una sola mano y extendió la otra hasta la frente de la chica. De repente se había puesto roja y no sabía por qué.

—N-nada. —Lo apartó de un manotazo.

¡¿En qué momento el plan de castigarlo junto con Jun-senpai se había convertido en una escena de connotaciones se-sexuales?! Pasar tanto tiempo ayudando a Yaoi-sensei, como apodaban a la maestra encargada del laboratorio, estaba sembrando la semilla de la maldad en ella. Aunque tenía que admitir que Narumiya tenía brazos fuertes, espalda amplia y buenas pier…¡Alto ahí! Ella era mánager de Seido y solo debería tener ojos para admirar a los jugadores de su equipo. Aunque eso la hacía parecer como una pervertida que se había unido al club de beisbol solo para admirar hombres guapos entrenar bajo el ardiente sol. Definitivamente ella no era así. Se había unido al club para apoyar a los chicos en la consecución de sus sueños ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué te pasa? Tienes cara de querer comer un filete bien grande. —Los ojos azules de Mei parpadearon un par de veces y luego esbozó una gran sonrisa ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir—. Vamos a comer algo, eh… te llamaría por tu nombre pero aún no me lo has dicho.

—N-Ni te lo voy a decir. —Se cubrió la cara para que él no mirara su sonrojo. ¿A quién quería engañar? El rubio le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y no podía esconderlo más. Siempre lo miraba en cada juego, incluso si no era Seido el oponente.

—Tengo antojo de un helado. Dejaré que me invites. —Mei había dado la media vuelta y se encaminaba confianzudamente hacia la primera heladería que vio.

— ¡No decidas por mí, no voy a invitarte a ningún helado! —Este chico… ¿quién se creía que era? Ah sí…el mejor pitcher de Kanto que estaba acostumbrado a recibir atención de todos a su alrededor.

—Toma. —Mei le extendió un pequeño cono de helado y le sonrió invitándola a tomar asiento en una mesita que había ocupado, dejando la caja encima—Solo por esta vez tendrás el honor de que yo invite.

Esa sonrisa no era como las que siempre esbozaba en el campo durante los juegos, sobre el montículo, llena de altanería y socarronería. No. Era dulce y amable. Incluso la hizo sentirse estúpidamente afortunada y preguntarse si sería la primera en haberla visto.

—Mascarpone… ¿Cómo sabías que es mi sabor favorito?

—Supuse que no te gustaría un sabor típico. No tienes cara de ser una chica normal.

Le propinó una patada en la espinilla debajo de la mesa. ¿Qué no era una chica normal? Eso había sonado tan mal.

— ¡Fue un cumplido! —Se justificó el rubio—Intentaba decirte que no me has saltado encima en todo este tiempo y que eso es…genial…creo. —La verdad es que era un mentiroso de primera clase. Nunca había tenido citas con chicas y aunque esto no era propiamente una, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer, decir o cómo comportarse. Sus hermanas no eran buena referencia porque siempre lo trataban como a un pequeño niño mimado y la única mujer en el equipo siempre estaba más ocupada escribiendo poemas de amor hacia Kazuya, que prestándole atención.

—Ro … ¡Me llamo Ro! —Soltó sin pensar su nombre.

—Ro... ¡Es lindo! —Le sonrió nuevamente— Uhm… ¿Y qué estás haciendo sola en el centro comercial?

A ella casi le da un infarto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Pues un encargo con el carácter de urgente y que había olvidado por completo debido a que estaba encantada de la vida charlando.

— ¡Tengo que irme! —Como pudo se terminó el helado y tomó la pesada caja con los uniformes en su interior, para salir corriendo.

Mei se quedó observándola y justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie para alcanzarla, sintió una mano sobre sus hombros. Volteó el rostro y se topó con la nada amigable expresión de Katsuyuki. Parecía más enojado que cuando los chicos del equipo no recogían todas las bolas del campo.

* * *

—Estás de muy buen humor, Mei-san. —Itsuki suspiró por décima vez en el día. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal, muy mal.

— ¿Tú crees, Itsuki? Será porque vamos a enfrentarnos a Seido. Tengo ganas de hacer que Kazuya se arrepienta nuevamente por haber rechazado mi oferta.

A ojos del cátcher, Mei lucía extremadamente sospechoso. Solo esperaba que no fuera uno de esos días en los que su ego estaba por las nubes y se negaba a obedecer indicaciones.

Casi dos horas después el partido de práctica había terminado. Ambos entrenadores habían decidido dejarlo en empate antes de que los chicos en el campo se mataran no sólo con la mirada sino con los bates y bolas que tenían. Era demasiado evidente que ese juego había sido una muy mala idea y que los rencores por el resultado del verano seguían a flor de piel. Si hasta Sawamura se mantuvo callado todo el juego y eso sí que era una señal del fin del mundo.

— ¡Bah! —Se quejó Mei mientras miraba como Itsuki guardaba sus cosas en la maleta—. Kazuya está haciendo un mal papel como capitán, debería imponerse más. Es pitcher con cara de oso lo ignora. ¡Hay tanta gente maleducada, egocéntrica e infantil en este mundo!

Itsuki quiso preguntarle si estaba hablando de sí mismo o en verdad estaba describiendo a otra persona, pero prefirió no hacerlo porque, por alguna extraña razón, el rubio estaba más irritable que de costumbre y sobre todo no quitaba la vista de las mánagers de Seido que… ¡Oh!... ¡Oh!... ¿Sería posible que don Ego se hubiera fijado en alguna chica del equipo rival? Seguramente. Así todo tendría sentido. Ese afán suyo de lucir impecable y mirarse al espejo infinidad de veces —más que de costumbre— antes de bajar del autobús eran demasiado sospechosas.

—Así que es eso. —Sonrió feliz de que a su senpai le hubiera llegado el amor y rogaba al cielo que fuera correspondido o presentía que sería el blanco de cientos de bolas rápidas cargadas de frustración—. Eso sería doloroso…

— ¿Qué tanto balbuceas solo, Itsuki?

Mei se puso de pie y tomó la maleta que su compañero había preparado, cosa que hizo sospechar aún más a Itsuki, se la echó al hombro y empezó a caminar fuera de la banca con dirección hacia el autobús pero sin dejar de mirar de reojo a la chica castaña que repartía bebidas a los chicos de Seido. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver como ese shortstop cabeza de escoba le sonreía a su Ro. Bien. Oficialmente estaba enamorado de una chica con quien solo había hablado una vez pero de quien, por alguna razón, siempre escuchaba menciones. Aunque tal vez usar la palabra enamorado era muy fuerte y sonaba muy serio. Dejémoslo en que le gustaba como el helado. ¡Eso era demasiado entonces!

—Solo invítala a salir, Mei. Nadie rechazaría una oportunidad para salir con el mejor pitcher de la región —Se dio ánimos a sí mismo mientras reía internamente, sin percatarse de que había puesto una cara tremendamente boba.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Una voz extremadamente familiar lo hizo tensarse y terminó soltando su maleta a causa del susto. La mismísima Ro lo miraba con una ceja alzada y cara de querer saber qué es lo que planeaba. No confiaba para nada, y jamás lo haría, en ese rubio ruidoso y egocé importaba que fuera extremadamente lindo y que le provocara querer besar esos labios fruncidos cada que hacía un puchero.

—B-bueno…y-yo…— ¿Estaba balbuceando? El gran y magnífico Narumiya Mei estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca sin poder decir nada más que monosílabos. Era humillante, terrible. Mucho peor que haber perdido el Koshien por culpa de su estúpido ego.

Aspiró el aire y lo soltó lentamente para conseguir tranquilizarse. Masa-san siempre le decía, mientras miraba esos aburridos programas de historia antes de dormir, que un buen guerrero era capaz de mantener el temple en cualquier circunstancia. Sin embargo, no era porque estuviera exento de sentir miedo, sino porque no permitía que éste lo dominase.

— ¡Sal conmigo! —Gritó a todo pulmón.

Casualmente, como todas las escenas vergonzosas que suelen pasar en la vida, ocurrió justo cuando todos estaban en completo silencio y, por lo tanto, ahora lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Uno del que seguramente iban a burlarse el resto de sus días de preparatoria.

La risita del cátcher titular de Seido rompió el silencio y en ese momento Mei supo que jamás dejaría de recordarle lo que acababa de hacer.

— ¡Ca-cállate, Kazuya o le diré a todos que…que…que sales con la mánager de mi equipo!

El castaño de lentes tuvo un repentino ataque de tos mientras Sawamura empezaba a vociferar que sus teorías de que Miyuki Kazuya era un espía de Inashiro eran ciertas. A lo lejos, el entrenador Kataoka intentaba recordar si cometió algún pecado muy grande en su otra vida para, ese año, tener un equipo conformado por críos ruidosos. Tal vez, solo tal vez, debió aceptar alguna de las múltiples ofertar que recibió para unirse a un equipo profesional. Kunitomo, por su parte, mantenía una postura firme y la expresión seria mientras ideaba el castigo que le impondría a ese pequeño y rubio dolor de cabeza andante.

Ro estaba completamente roja. No sólo había sido sorprendida con esa petición, sino que se había convertido en el blanco de las curiosas miradas de los allí presentes. No es como si fuera muy común que el ace de Inashiro invitara a salir a alguna chica, más bien siempre era al revés, y para hacerlo aún más extraño, la chica en cuestión pertenecía al equipo contrario —y perpetuo rival auto declarado de Inashiro. Ya saben, ese rencor del verano no se iría así como así.

—Y-Yo…

—Solo responde. —Carlos, tan galán y experto en esos temas como sólo él era, le dedicó una amable sonrisa. A él no le gustaban esos cuentos donde los protagonistas se veían obligados a estar separados sólo porque pertenecían a grupos diferentes. Él era un romántico que creía que el amor no conocía de barreras. ¡Claro! Si no por andar semi desnudo todo el día era una mala persona, lo que pasa es que sus compañeros esparcían rumores falsos sobre él.

— ¡Dile algo de una vez! —Gritó Sawamura estrangulando a Miyuki, mientras su compañero de habitación le hacía una llave inglesa por no haberle contado que tenía novia.

— ¡Y es de esas que tienen muchas curvas, traidor! ¡Kyahaha, vas a sufrir mi ira! —Kuramochi apretó el agarre haciendo caso omiso de las quejas del castaño que amenazaba con expirar en cualquier momento.

¿Novia? ¿Cuál novia? Miyuki solamente tenía una acosadora en Inashiro que no paraba de enviarle mensajes de amor y bonitas manualidades que guardaba bajo la cama de su habitación en una linda caja de zapatos forrada con plástico. Que todos pensaran que era un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo y que aún no tuviera el valor para aceptar a viva voz que le gustaba chica, mucho menos para declararse, no significaba que no apreciara lo que ella hacía por él. Era otro buen hombre incomprendido como Carlos.

—Y…b-bien…—Mei se rascó la cabeza. Mayor ridículo no podía hacer así que ya le importaba un rábano lo que pasara a continuación. Después de todo el buen Itsuki siempre estaba disponible para recibir sus lanzamientos en el bullpen toda la noche. Solo esperaba tener el mismo control de siempre y que el castaño no sufriera mucho daño. Bueno, una bola a 148 kilómetros por hora no era mortal ¿Cierto?

—E-está bien. Sa-salgamos juntos.

— ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché. —Era mentira, pero todavía le quedaba algo de su maravillosa personalidad como para molestarla un ratito. Además no esperaba recibir una respuesta positiva. ¡Bah, qué mentira tan grande! Era demasiado magnífico como para que ella dijera lo contrario.

—Que quiero salir contigo.

—Más fuerte, hay mucho ruido.

— ¡Que quiero salir contigo, rubio idiota! —Y le pateó la espinilla antes de salir corriendo y esconderse detrás de Yui-senpai.

— ¡Eso me dolió! —Se quejó Mei sobándose la parte afectada. Al menos había obtenido un sí como respuesta y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Tan feliz como cuando Masa-san le obsequió un par de entradas para El Mágico Mundo de los Helados y comió tantos como quiso.

—Y-ya es hora de irnos, Mei. —Una voz quedita, pero que Mei sabía que era del diablo, resonó a sus espaldas.

—¡Te espero mañana en la puerta del parque de diversiones, a las cinco! —Le gritó a Ro y se despidió moviendo la mano enérgicamente— ¡Kazuya, hagamos un intercambio de mánagers! —Sugirió al capitán de Seido.

A él le parecía una buena idea. Si Ro era transferida a Inashiro podría verla todos los días, acercarse más a ella y pedirle que fuera su novia. Su actual mánager, a cambio, estaría en la misma escuela que el idiota de Kazuya y podría acosarlo cada que se le viniera en gana. ¡Qué buena persona era! Pensando siempre en los demás. Una sonrisa boba adornó su rostro mientras recogía su maleta.

Escondida detrás de su senpai, Ro asintió a la petición del rubio —que más bien era como una orden— y empezó a imaginar todas las cosas lindas que podrían hacer juntos ahí.

—Miyuki-senpai ¿Está bien? —De repente se había acordado del castaño y corrió a auxiliarlo.

— ¿Eh? Sí. —Tan independiente como era, a pesar de tener el uniforme mal acomodado y los lentes casi rotos, se puso de pie él solo y le dedicó una fugaz mirada a la chica que empujaba a Mei para que avanzara más rápido.

—" _Tal vez senpai necesita ayuda con Ri"_ —Pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Ya le mandaría un mensaje a su amiga para trazar un plan infalible y conseguir que Miyuki la invite a salir. Tal y como ocurrió con Mei.

Porque ambas eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo. Se enamoraron de ese par de chicos desde la escuela secundaria, pero por por esas cosas del destino, terminaron yendo a escuelas opuestas a las que deseaban asistir. Ro en Seido y Ri en Inashiro. Fue así como trazaron un plan para ayudarse mutuamente a conquistar a sus respectivos chicos. Ri, cada que podía, desviaba la atención de Mei durante los juegos hacia la gradería de Seido en donde siempre cruzaba miradas con la chica ojiazul. Ro, por su parte, era la encargada de dejar en la puerta del dormitorio de Miyuki las pequeñas cajas con obsequios y cartas que su amiga le enviaba al cátcher.

Pero ese era un secreto que nadie, absolutamente nadie debía saber. Según ellas, habían forjado un plan perfecto.

* * *

"Todo salió de acuerdo al plan. Ellas creen que nosotros caímos en sus redes. ¡Pero esa mujer casi me rompe la espinilla, dos veces!"

Ese fue el mensaje que Miyuki leyó en su teléfono cuando salió de darse una ducha. Esbozó una sonrisa y escondió la mirada tras el cristal de los lentes.

Par de ingenuas. Olvidaron el pequeño detalle de que tanto Mei como Kazuya eran amigos. Muy buenos amigos.

* * *

Ay, ay mi kokoro. Miss, si llegaste hasta aquí felicidades y gracias por leer. Llama al 55556546546 para pedir que te envíen una galleta hecha por el mismísimo Miyuki :) Ok no.

También gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esto. Realmente se agradece.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy nuevamente con esto que se suponía iba a ser un One Shot, pero que se ha convertido en una historia de varios capítulos. Está dedicada a la bellísima Miss Aka-chin, así que linda espero que te gusten mis locuras y lamento el ooc, los arcoiris rosas, ponys voladores y demás. No me hago responsable de los traumas que pueda causarte :V

¡Te adoro y gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo!

 **Advertencias:** OCs y mucha felicidad(?)

 **Disclaimer:** Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, es propiedad del sensual(?) Terajima Yuji-sensei, si fuera mío uyyy...sería más bizarro que Daiya no B. Yo sólo hago esto con fines de diversión.

* * *

 **Perfect Plan**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Cuando el plan perfecto no es tan perfecto**

—Las cinco, las cinco, ya son casi las cinco. —Mei canturreaba mientras peinaba su cabello y le sonreía al espejo de su habitación.

—Mei-san, me alegro que ella aceptara la cita. —Itsuki, sentado en el borde de la cama, lo observaba con una sonrisa sincera.

Realmente estaba feliz de que su senpai no haya sido rechazado y esperaba que esa algarabía le durara mucho tiempo porque así no tendría que lidiar con un pitcher frustrado en el amor y su vida estaría asegurada. Además, dejaría de importunarlo a las cinco de la mañana cada fin de semana para obligarlo a entrenar en el _bullpen_. Sí, ahora podría desvelarse los viernes mirando anime sin preocuparse por no dormir sus ocho horas completas.

—¿Qué cosas dices, Itsuki? Es obvio que no pudo resistirse a mis encantos y justo ahora la tengo comiendo de mi mano. —Una boba sonrisa brotó de sus labios y esa expresión infantil con los mofletes inflados se apoderó de su rostro.

Mei no era la clase de chico que invitaba a alguien salir, sino todo lo contrario. Varias cartas aparecían al final del día en su casillero y contenían proposiciones de todo tipo, algunas más refinadas que otras, con un sutil olor a perfume, pequeños dulces u otra clase de obsequios. Incluso señoritas de otras escuelas lo hacían con la ilusión de que al menos recordara sus nombres. No iba a negar que se comía los caramelos y que usaba las cosillas _útiles_ que recibía, pero nunca había aceptado salir con ninguna de las remitentes porque ya le gustaba alguien.

—¿Cómo me veo, Itsuki? Y sé honesto o le diré a Fuku-chan que fuiste tú quien se comió sus galletas de malvavisco.

—¡Pero si fuiste tú, Mei-san!

—Nunca dije que iba a contarle la verdad. Anda, dame una opinión sincera de hombre a hombre.

Cuando Mei se ponía serio como estaba era imposible llevarle la contraria. Itsuki suspiró y echó una mirada a su compañero: vestía unos pantalones blancos, una playera negra con una camisa a cuadros encima, una chamarra ligera y zapatos deportivos.

—Te ves bien. —Y no era mentira. Mei era un chico muy atractivo y cualquier cosa le sentaba de maravilla, no como a él que se sentía más soso que una anguila.

—¡Genial! Entonces me voy, asegúrate de que el entrenador Kunitomo no note mi ausencia. —Ordenó antes de salir de la habitación y perderse en los pasillos de los dormitorios.

Ese fin de semana, por estar tan cerca el torneo de otoño, el entrenador les había pedido que permanecieran en los dormitorios porque deseaba darles instrucciones para los próximos juegos y hacer unos cambios en la alineación inicial. Claro que a Mei la instrucción le había entrado por un oído y salido por el otro, él ya tenía sus propios planes y no pensaba cambiarlos por nada del mundo. No es que estuviera dejando de lado sus obligaciones, pero realmente tenía que ir a cita, tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

—Llegué justo a tiempo. —Sonrió mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

Faltaban escasos cinco minutos para que las manecillas marcaran las cinco en punto y el ánimo en el parque parecía de lo mejor. Payasos, globos, música y el olor a churros llegaban hasta él invitándolo a entrar, pero debía esperar a su acompañante antes de hacerlo.

—En verdad estás aquí. —La voz de Ro, que sonaba más tímida de lo usual, se dejó escuchar. Llevaba puesto un bonito vestido ajustado en la parte superior, resaltando su pecho, y algo suelto en la parte inferior pero sin llegar a ser completamente acampanado. El largo cabello color miel lo tenía suelto cayéndole de un lado nada más.

—Estás muy… —Hizo una pausa no muy larga para observarla mejor. No encontraba una palabra apropiada para describirla porque realmente le parecía la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, pero tampoco quería soltarlo por temor a arruinarlo todo—…Linda. Te ves muy linda ¿Entramos? —Le ofreció el brazo para que nadie diga que no puede ser todo un caballero. Si hasta le había pedido consejos a Carlos, solo algunos, para saber qué hacer o decir.

—¡N-no digas esas cosas! —Ro golpeó el brazo de Mei y lo jaló adentro del parque, casi a rastras y evitando en todo momento que pudiera ver su sonrojado rostro. Se había pasado horas escogiendo la ropa que usaría y haciendo varias pruebas de maquillaje. Desgraciadamente Ri tenía toque de queda en Inashiro así que no pudieron hablar más que usando la _web cam_ y solo por un rato.

—¿A dónde quieres ir primero? —Mei preguntó deteniéndose un momento frente a un puesto de algodones de azúcar que miraba de reojo insistentemente.

Ro, que sabía lo adicto a los dulces que era el rubio, entendió la indirecta y sin pensarlo se acercó al vendedor y compró el algodón más grande que encontró, uno muy bonito color rosáceo.

—Para ti, gracias por el helado del otro día. —Le sonrió momentáneamente para después voltear el rostro—Tómalo y come. —Empujando el dulce contra el pecho del rubio, se alejó de ahí dejándolo solo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué cada vez que estaba junto a él tenía esa inmensa necesidad de golpearlo? Si esa molesta sensación en el pecho continuaba seguramente no querría salir con ella otra vez.

—¿Estás bien? —Posó la mano sobre su hombro y no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba haciendo algo mal porque ella tenía la cara de querer salir huyendo.

La jovencita giró el rostro y bajó la mirada. Su cita ni tenía cinco minutos y sentía que lo estaba arruinando.

—N-no es nada. —Justo iba a soltar un comentario hiriente, aunque no era eso lo que quería, cuando los restos del algodón de azúcar en los labios de Mei la hicieron reírse a carcajada limpia— ¡Tan lindo! ¿Acaso no sabes comer? —Le quitó la servilleta que venía con el algodón y le limpio la boca con delicadeza sin dejar de reírse pero más suave—Continuas siendo un niño.

A su mente vino una tarde de verano hace bastante tiempo:

 _ **Flashback**_

— _Date prisa, Ro, o llegaremos tarde y no podré verlo.—Rillene, tan mandona como era y sigue siendo, apuraba a su amiga que iba varios pasos atrás. Estaba desesperada pues ese día se llevaría a cabo el juego de despedida del equipo de beisbol de los niños de sexto grado. Cuando Miyuki Kazuya pasara a séptimo grado dejaría de verlo un año entero y eso la hacía sentir inmensamente triste._

— _Si la profesora se da cuenta de que escapamos del colegio, van a reñirnos._

— _Entonces te hubieras quedado. No necesito que me acompañes. —Rillene hizo un puchero y con fingido enojo se echó a correr._

— _¡Espera, Ri! —Ro intentó darle alcance pero no lo consiguió y terminó rindiéndose. Se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban camino al campo de beisbol y frunció el ceño. Su amiga hacía berrinches constantemente y era muy difícil lidiar con ella a veces—Yo ni quería venir ¿Quién querría ver a un grupo de chicos ensuciándose la ropa y bateando una fea pelota?_

— _¡¿Estás hablando mal del béisbol?! —Una chillona voz como de ardilla casi le rompe los tímpanos._

— _¿Quién eres tú?_

— _¡Soy Narumiya Mei y seré el mejor pitcher de Kanto, no, del mundo ! —Un niño rubio y ojiazul apareció tras ella sonriéndole confianzudamente—Te hice una pregunta y no me has contestado ¡Responde!_

— _El beisbol es aburrido y feo. ¡No me gusta! —Lo único que conocía sobre ese deporte era que duraba mucho porque su abuelo solía mirarlo desde el mediodía hasta la tarde de los domingos._

— _¡Mentira, es el mejor deporte! —Estaba muy ofendido. Que sus hermanas criticaran su deporte favorito era una cosa, pero que una chica completamente extraña lo hiciera era algo imperdonable—¡Pobrecita! —exclamó de repente—¡Seguramente nunca has jugado al beisbol y por eso no sabes lo que te pierdes! —El enojo se había transformado en pena—Vamos a jugar, te enseñaré que es divertido y seré tu primer amigo. Apuesto a que no tienes ni uno. —Si hacía una buena acción, su mami lo iba a recompensar comprando un bote de helado para él solo._

 _Sin esperar respuesta la arrastró hasta un descampado cercano a la ribera del río. Ahí cogió unas varas y sacó una pelota y un guante de pitcher de su mochila._

— _No quiero jugar contigo…—Se soltó y retrocedió unos pasos. Ese niño sí que era raro y molesto. Sobre todo muy confianzudo._

— _¡No seas amargada y vamos a jugar! Sólo traje esto, así que yo seré el pitcher y tú el bateador. —Buscó por todas partes algo que pudiera servir como bate y le entregó una vara para después alejarse unos pasos—Mis lanzamientos son geniales, así que debes sentirte afortunada de que lance para ti. Además tus ojos están apagados, es porque estás triste ¿cierto? ¡Si jugamos seguramente vas a sonreír!_

— _¿Triste?...yo…bien…¿Para qué es este palo? —Ro le preguntó pero solo recibió como respuesta una bola que esquivó por muy poco—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!_

— _¡Estamos jugando! Se supone que debes batearla. —Mei corrió hacia donde estaba la bola y luego regresó al montículo improvisado— ¡Una vez más!_

— _¡No! ¡Mejor yo lanzo! —Fue hacia él y le arrebató la pelota._

— _Como quieras, también soy un gran bateador y sé robarme las bases. —No era tan cierto, el bueno en eso era su amigo Carlos._

— _Bien…aquí voy. —No sabía por qué continuaba siguiéndole el juego, pero al menos ya se estaba divirtiendo. Tal vez el béisbol no era tan malo._

— _¡Voy a batearla al otro lado de la ciudad!_

 _Y claro que eso no sucedió. Al final Ro lanzó tan fuerte y tan mal, que la bola se impactó contra la cabeza de Mei. Afortunadamente las hermanas del chico estaban buscándolo y lo encontraron justo a tiempo para llevarlo a casa con tremendo chichón en la cabeza._

 ** _End Flashback_**

¡Hasta la fecha se sentía culpable por eso! Sospechaba que en parte era su culpa que Mei fuera un niño tan…especial… ¡Por eso tenía que cuidarlo y hacerse responsable de él! La verdad es que sabía perfectamente que su carácter provenía del trato que recibía en su familia, pues al ser el menor era extremadamente consentido.

—¿Quieres ir al carrusel?

—Eso es para niños.

—¿Y quién dice que aún no lo somos? Te lo diré: Los adultos, esos que en el fondo de sus corazones desean seguir siendo niños pero han escogido no serlo.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero decir que si algún día me convierto en un adulto en el exterior, elegiré permanecer como un niño en mi interior. Nadie puede impedirme eso y no tiene nada que ver con madurar.

—Dudo mucho que alguien como tú madure…

—¡Oye! Estoy hablando seriamente y me sales con eso. Al menos deberías apreciar este momento de sabiduría.

—Lo hago, pero es extraño escucharte hablar así.

—Todos creen que solamente soy un bocazas que alardea sobre sus habilidades, sobre ser el príncipe…no, el rey del montículo y que no hay nadie mejor que yo; pero nadie comprende ni toma en cuenta lo mucho que me he esforzado para conseguirlo, los sacrificios que he hecho y, sobre todo, las lágrimas que he derramado. Nadie entiende que por ser la estrella tengo que asumir por completo una responsabilidad que es compartida…no es como si sólo de mí dependiera ganar o perder…no es como si fuera agradable saber que tus malos hábitos se contagian fácilmente y eso influye en el equipo de forma…negativa.

—Mei…—Susurró su nombre por primera vez.

—¡Bah, me haces decir muchas tonterías juntas! ¿Estás segura de que ese algodón de azúcar no tenía alguna cosa extraña? —Al menos se había liberado un poco. Seguramente al sentir la presión sobre sus hombros y las miradas de todos posadas sobre él olvidaría todo lo dicho y se concentraría en hace bien su papel como el príncipe mimado y orgulloso de Inashiro. Y seguramente eso traería consecuencias nada bonitas, pero es bien sabido que nadie aprende en cabeza ajena y él, particularmente, necesitaba caer de bruces al piso para levantarse con más fuerza y rectificar sus errores.

—Yo creo que eres un buen chico…uno muy bueno. _Nadie se preocuparía por una extraña si no tiene un gran corazón alojado en el pecho_. —Pensó lo último aunque quiso gritarlo a todo pulmón—Entonces, ¿vamos al carrusel?

Una enorme sonrisa infantil fue suficiente para indicar un "sí". Dieron una vuelta sentados en una de esas carrozas tan bonitas del juego y sus manos rozaron un par de veces. Ambos se echaban miraditas de reojo de vez en vez, pero no se atrevían a encararse por completo. Mei no se consideraba alguien cursi, pero de repente le nacía un molesto cosquilleo que lo invitaba a decir alguna cosa bonita que callaba por temor a que ella pensara que iba muy _de prisa_ , aunque en internamente sentía que las cosas habían _tardado_ demasiado. A Ro las ganas de golpear al rubio contra la pared se le habían pasado, aunque no dudaba que en un futuro le volvieran, por ahora estaba muy tentada a recargarse sobre su hombro y dejar que lo que tenía que pasar, pasara. Así tal cual.

—¿Qué clase de chica te gusta, Me…Narumiya-kun?

—Mei está bien, yo te llamo por tu nombre, Ro. Y me gustan las chicas…eh…pues… —Se rascó la cabeza confundido pues era una pregunta que jamás se había hecho. Tenía a alguien rodando sus pensamientos hacía mucho pero describirla sería vergonzoso y tampoco la consideraba como su _chica ideal_ , simplemente se había enamorado sin pensarlo—Nunca lo he pensado seriamente, supongo que me agradan las mujeres fuertes, no las débiles o tímidas que se esconden tras un regalo anónimo, te observan insistentemente desde las gradas sin atreverse a hablarte pero a la vez saben todo sobre ti, cocinan mal, son gruñonas, lloronas e irrintantes…

—¿Tu descripción de chica que no te gusta, es Rillene?

—¡Justamente! Pero tiene un punto a su favor: Hace mi tarea. —Puso una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Y la que te gusta?

—Uhm…—¡Qué pregunta tan difícil y tan fácil de responder a la vez! —Me gustan… ¡El tiempo en el juego se acabó!

Se puso de pie y salió corriendo pero tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos para ayudar a la chica a bajar del carrusel. ¡Rayos! Esto de las citas era más complicado en la vida real que en esos juegos tontos con los que Itsuki solía entretenerse los días de asueto. _Lala-chan_ era un encanto y siempre decía que sí a todo, se reía de sus chistes y sobre todo ¡No podía golpearlo como Ro acababa de hacerlo!

—¿No puedes expresar tu amor de otra forma?

—¿A-amor? Y-yo no…

—¿Te gusto al menos?

—Y-yo…creo que es obvio. ¡Me gustas, tonto!

—A mí también me gustas. —Y sonrió como aquella vez a su equipo para inspirarles confianza, mostrando sus blancos dientes, cerrando los ojos y dejando que leve tinte carmín se apoderara de sus mejillas.

—¿Estás bromeando verdad?

—No, en verdad me gustas. Hace mucho tiempo y por eso le dije a Kazuya que…—Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Acababa de echarlo todo por la borda.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo qué cosa, Narumiya-senpai? —Siseó su nombre y hasta añadió el honorífico.

—N-nada… ¡Nada! —Retrocedió un poco—¡N-no pienses que esto es solo parte de un plan mío y de Kazuya!

—Oh…con que eso era…

—¡No es lo que piensas! ¡No es nada malo!

—Entonces explícame todo. —Se cruzó de brazos. No se sentía muy a gusto reclamando pues junto a Ri había ideado un plan para conquistarlos, para enamorarlos de a poquito y a cuentagotas, pero ¿qué tal si todo este tiempo ellos habían estado al tanto de todo? ¿Qué tal si las cazadoras habían sido cazadas por su presa?

—Bueno, nosotros dos…es que…

—Sigo esperando…

—¡Es culpa de esa mujer por acosarlo desde que estábamos en la primaria!

—¿Hablas de Ri?

Mei asintió. Era hora de hablar con la verdad y dejar las cosas en claro; ya le tocaría a Kazuya dar sus propias explicaciones si es que deseaba hacerlo. Lo único que quería era avanzar a _Primera Base_ pues estaba harto de permanecer en _Home_.

—Verás…todo comenzó cuando…

* * *

Y tachan tachaaaaaaaaan...esto se acabó(?) La verdad es que aún quedan un par de capítulos para el desenlace final. Ojalá te haya encantado Miss, porque lo escribo con mucho muchísimo cariño.

Gracias a quienes han comentado, leído, dado fav y follow. En verdad lo agradezco:)


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Vengo con el capítulo tres de esta historia, antes de empezar quiero agradecer a la bella Katra Belikov por ese comentario tan mono que me dejó, me subió bastante el ánimo. Igual agradezco los favs y follows. Sin más que comentar espero disfruten la lectura, sólo nos queda un capítulo más.

 **Disclaimer:** Ace of Diamond no me pertecene, es propiedad de Terajima Yuji-sensei. Yo sólo utilizó sus sensuales personajes para divertirme(?)

 **Advertencias:** OCs, posible OOC y mucho drama(?)

* * *

 **Perfect Plan**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **La verdad y nada más que la verdad**

* * *

 **Flasback**

 _—Rillene, cariño, ayúdame con esto por favor. —Un hombre anciano de sonrisa amable le pasa una caja a una pequeña niña._

 _Acaban de mudarse a ese nuevo vecindario y tienen que acomodar todas sus pertenencias en el departamento que han conseguido arrendar. Atrás quedaron los días en el campo, donde eran libres y podían respirar aire fresco, puro, el aroma de las flores y escuchar con claridad el cantar de los pájaros._

 _—¿Dónde la coloco, abuelito?_

 _—Por aquí. —Le señala una mesita esquinera al fondo de la habitación. Con la pensión que tiene y lo que obtuvo de la venta de la granja de cerdos que tenían, ha conseguido matricular a su nieta en una buena escuela en la ciudad._

 _Definitivamente no quiere que el único pedacito que conserva de su joven hija tenga un futuro tan desalentador como el suyo, quiere que conozca el mundo y se abra paso por el camino que ella misma elija; ahí en el campo sólo tenían un par de vecinos y ni una amiguita con la cual jugar. Además, siendo un hombre anciano y solitario, no puede trabajar de sol a sol como antes, así que prefirió despedirse de su antigua vida y traer a su nieta a la ciudad._

 _—Mañana inician tus clases, ¿quieres que demos una vuelta por el vecindario?_

 _Rillene asiente y esboza una tímida sonrisa, toma la mano que su abuelo le ofrece y lo sigue para iniciar el paseo. Las callejuelas de esa parte de la ciudad se hacen cada vez amplias conforme avanzan, dando paso al centro bullicioso y repleto de comercios de chucherías. Un helado con este clima tan cálido, le caería perfecto a su infantil paladar pero sabe, a pesar de su corta edad, que no tienen mucho dinero para gastar y prefiere no molestar pidiéndolo._

 _Pasan por la que será su nueva escuela, tan grande y bonita que parece salida de un cuento de hadas y aunque todavía no comprende cómo es que alguien como ella, tan simplona, va a estudiar ahí, no puede evitar sentirse feliz._

 _—¿Qué están haciendo, abuelito? —Se detiene para observar a unos chicos en un campo de tierra._

 _—Están entrenando, son jugadores de beisbol. —Sonrió con nostalgia. Todavía recuerda su juventud cuando se escapaba con sus amigos para echarse un juego rápido mientras soñaban que las bolas llegaban hasta la luna._

 _De repente una bola rápida se desvía de su trayectoria y amenaza con golpear a Rillene, quien la esquiva por muy poco y se echa a llorar._

 _—¡Lo sentimos mucho! —Gritan desde el campo mientras uno de los chicos corre por la pelota._

 _El chico que ha venido es pequeño, mucho más bajito que Rillene así que ella intuye que ha de ser menor. No puede enojarse con alguien que es más pequeño que ella, eso es lo que siempre le decía su madre._

 _—Lamento lo que pasó, mis senpais son algo lentos para atraparlas. —Le habla confianzudamente con la bola entre sus manos. Lleva una gorra color azul y lentes de pasta gruesa. Luce muy alegre, tanto que Rillene piensa por un momento que brilla más que el propio sol._

 _—No hay problema, jovencito. Sigue esforzándote y mantén ese ímpetu, serás un gran cátcher algún día. —Había visto algunas de sus jugadas antes del incidente y no cabía duda que el chiquillo tenía talento y sobre todo, un corazón entregado al beisbol._

 _El niño sonrió tremendamente feliz. Que un desconocido le dijera eso era porque seguramente había notado algo en él. Algo especial._

 _—¡Me esforzaré, ojii-san! —Y regresó al campo, no sin antes dedicarle una última sonrisa a la niña que lo miraba fascinado._

 _El colegio no había resultado ser tan bueno o tal vez fueron las niñas de clase quienes le hicieron pensar así al decirle que no la querían cerca porque apestaba a chiquero de puerco. Así que ahí estaba sola en el jardín de la escuela comiendo un onigiri e intentado no llorar._

 _—Hola._

 _Una voz amable llegó hasta sus oídos. Era una chica un poco más alta que ella, de cabello largo y castaño y ojos del color del cielo que le daban apariencia de ser una muñequita._

 _—Voy a sentarme aquí. Tengo galletas de chocolate, ¿quieres una?_

 _Y así es como Ro y Rillene habían empezado a ser amigas. Ro era la clase de chica que se enfadaba demasiado cuando veía una injusticia y en más de una ocasión había defendido a Rillene de aquellas chicas que le causaban problemas. Claro que la pequeña Ri tampoco se quedaba muy quieta y no perdía la oportunidad de defenderse ella misma cuando podía._

 _—Otra vez estás aquí. ¿Qué tanto miras?_

 _Ro se detuvo junto a su amiga que no despegaba la vista de los chiquillos que jugaban en el campo de beisbol._

 _—¿Te gusta alguien? —Dijo en broma._

 _—Sí._

 _—¿Eh? —Los colores se le subieron al rostro. No imaginó recibir una respuesta afirmativa._

 _—El cátcher, Miyuki Kazuya._

 _—Ya… ¿en serio?_

 _—Mucho. Es brillante…como un sol. Quiero ser su amiga._

 _—Ah…ya… creí que te gustaba de otra forma. Ya sabes, como de n-novios._

 _—¿Novios? —Rillene ladeó la cabeza. A ella le gustaba mucho ese chico, lo observaba cada que podía y le parecía tremendamente agradable. Irradiaba mucha fuerza, pero…._

 _—Dijiste gustar, los que se gustan son novios._

 _—Gustar…me gusta como los gatitos, los cerditos y las estrellas. —Acostumbrada como estaba a la soledad del campo, no conseguía diferenciar ambos conceptos._

 _Ro se echó a reír y le palmeó el hombro a su amiga. Era más que obvio que ese chico Miyuki le encantaba y no como los gatos, pero dejaría que ella misma lo descubriera. No fue hasta el último año de primaria cuando Rillene se percató que aquella opresión en el pecho que sentía al verlo no era otra cosa más que amor._

 _—¡Date prisa, Ro!_

 _En ese entonces Miyuki parecía no darse cuenta de había alguien siguiéndolo a todas partes, no exactamente todas, pero sí las suficientes como para que cualquiera pensara que tenía una admiradora de esas que saben todo acerca de ti. Pero se equivocaban si apostaban por eso._

 _¡Claro que lo sabía! Era tan consciente de ello que incluso la buscaba con la mirada en cada uno de sus juegos, se había convertido en algo así como su amuleto de la suerte. Definitivamente era muy agradable que alguien lo observara y apoyara. Incluso pensó en obsequiarle algo pero eso sería extraño y muy directo tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera estaban en la misma escuela o habían cruzado más palabras que aquellas del incidente._

 _—¿Y esto? —Miyuki se topó con un pequeño paquete color bermellón coronado con un lazo enorme descansando sobre su maleta— Sería posible que…. —Abrió la cajita con cuidado, topándose con un brazalete tejido del cual pendía un bonito dije con forma de guante de cátcher. Los colores azul y blanco resaltaban dándole un toque juvenil. También había un diminuto papel que decía:_

 _Esfuérzate_

 _Miyuki escondió tras los lentes la mirada desconcertada, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el tinte carmín de sus mejillas._

 _—¡Kazuya! —Mei Narumiya, amigo suyo desde hacía un par de semanas, apareció justo detrás._

 _—Ah, Mei._

 _—¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? —El rubio hizo un puchero y golpeó el piso con la punta del pie—¿Y eso? —Sin preguntar le arrebató el brazalete para observarlo mejor—¡Es injusto! ¡Seguro que has pillado novia antes que yo!_

 _—¿Eh? Q-qué cosas dices…_

 _—Mira nada más…esto lo hizo alguna chica poniendo todo su amor en él._

 _—Tonterías, Mei. Seguro a alguien se le cayó por accidente aquí._

 _—¿No será que tienes miedo de que alguien guste de ti? —Usando ese tono serio en la voz el aura de Narumiya imponía respeto—Yo admito que ya me gusta alguien._

 _—Tenemos doce años…._

 _—¿Y? Nadie va a impedirme que sea mi esposa cuando sea mayor…como a los dieciocho._

 _—No serás demasiado mayor aún._

 _—¡Cállate! —Quizá era cierto, pero lo veía tan lejano que le parecía que a los dieciocho sería un anciano._

 _—¿Y qué si tal vez si me gusta alguien?_

 _Vaya…esas sí eran palabras mayores, sobre todo viniendo de él. Mei se tensó y no supo que responder._

 _—Mei… ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que creo que ya sé quién es la chica que te gusta?_

 _— ¡¿Lo sabes?!_

 _—Sí, pero no te lo diré gratis. —Canturreó—Algún día te pediré que me devuelvas el favor y no podrás negarte._

 _—¡Haré lo que sea!_

 _Miyuki sonrió y le soltó el nombre de la delicada damisela, como Mei la llamaba, que le había causado tremendo chichón en la frente unos años atrás. Igualmente empezó a contarle cierta idea que había empezado a maquinar desde tiempo atrás._

 _—Suena simple…pero ¿crees que ellas no se den cuenta?_

 _—¡No lo harán! Lo único que tenemos que hacer es que ellas mantengan la mirada fija en nosotros, resaltar tanto como podamos y crear las oportunidades perfectas._

 _—¡Cierto!_

 _Así es como había empezado la operación Osito Gominola, Mei la nombró así porque tenía un antojo enorme de esos ositos de goma._

 _No fue casualidad que Mei, la estrella del equipo, secundara la propuesta de aquella chica nueva para ser mánager en Inashiro, un equipo que sólo admitía mánagers masculinos para vigilarla mejor y comentarle a Kazuya sobre sus gustos y aficiones. Tampoco fue cosa del destino que Rei-chan le pidiera a Ro ir por esos uniformes nuevos, sino que casualmente Miyuki se sintió indispuesto para hacerlo y sugirió a la chica como suplente._

 _Ya hasta habían perdido la cuenta de las veces en que torcieron el destino a su antojo para toparse con ellas o mirarlas un momento._

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

—Siempre lo supiste…—Ro, sentada en una banca del parque de diversiones, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

—Sí. Siempre…pero…¿cómo debería decirlo?...no tuve el valor para decirlo antes.

—Nunca fue mi intención matricularme en Seido, quería asistir a Inashiro para estar contigo, para mirarte aunque sea de lejos y apoyarte como mánager del equipo.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Mi papá dijo que Seido era mejor porque había estudiado ahí, no escuchó mis ruegos y terminó por inscribirme en su ex escuela.

—¿Y Rillene?

—Su abuelo enfermó e Inashiro era la más cercana a su casa, así que la decisión era obvia. Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente se anotó ahí para presentar el examen y obtuvo la beca. Debiste ver su cara cuando supo que no podría estar en la misma escuela que Miyuki-senpai, estaba devastada…lo estábamos. Fue ahí cuando decidimos ayudarnos mutuamente.

—Kazuya siempre lo supo, siempre estuvo al tanto de que era ella quien le mandaba todos esos obsequios y….¡Oye, yo no he recibido ni un solo regalo de tu parte! ¡Te exijo que hornees unas galletas para mí ahora mismo!

—Te compré un algodón de azúcar. Sé feliz.

—Eso no compensa todos estos años. Merezco algo mucho mejor.

—B-bien…te herviré un vaso con agua entonces y le echaré una bolsita de té de canela…

—¡¿Qué?!

—No sé hornear galletas.

Mei se sentó a su lado y se recargó sobre su hombro.

—Entonces bésame. Con eso me harás feliz.

Ro se levantó de golpe, provocando que Mei tambalee. ¿Besarlo? Ese rubio sí que era un descarado. ¿Cómo iba a besarlo si no eran novios ni nada? Apenas acababa de descubrir que ella le gustaba y le pedía esto.

—Está bien, pero cierra los ojos.

Mei obedeció sin creerse todavía que ella aceptara. Juntó las manos entrelazando los dedos muy nervioso. Ese sería su primer beso, seguramente iba a ser inolvidable. Ro se paró frente él, que permanecía sentado en la banca, e inclinándose un poco posó los labios justo en su frente.

—Listo. Un beso. ¿Estás feliz?

—¡E-eso no cuenta como beso!

—Pediste un beso y te lo di, no especificaste en dónde así que no me culpes.

—Tch…eres peor que Kazuya y esa mujer loca. Ellos son tal para cual.

—¿Y nosotros? —Preguntó con un sonrojo.

—Te estuve persiguiendo desde que me golpeaste con una pelota… ¿dudas que lo seamos?

Esa respuesta la hizo sentirse muy feliz. Era verdad, no tenía por qué dudar de las palabras del rubio y de los sentimientos que ambos tenían. Si aún no tenían un _nombre_ era porque no era el tiempo, pero sería éste quien se encargaría de unirlos o separarlos definitivamente.

—Miyuki- senpai…él…¿hablará con Ri?

—Kazuya es…—Se rascó la cabeza y luego la echó para atrás—No puedo decir que _sí_ , de la misma forma en que no puedo decir que _no_. Es asunto de ellos dos.

—Pero...nuestro plan iba a dar como resultado que se confesaran ambos.

—¿Recuerdas que dije que Kazuya me pidió algo a cambio de decirme quién eras? —Obtuvo un asentimiento—Pues ese _algo_ fue no interferir. Me conoce bien y te conoce bien, así que lo único que quería era poder seguir a su ritmo, hablar con ella cuando estuviera listo para no asustarla o darle una respuesta confusa.

—Ya veo…aun así, Ri…¿Cómo voy a contarle que me siento feliz?

—Ella lo entenderá, lo presiente. Tiene la cara de tonta pero es muy lista.

—¿Y si alguien le toma la delantera a Miyuki-senpai? Quiero decir que tal vez hay alguien interesado en ella y eso podría ser una desventaja para él.

—¿Qué dices? —Mei se puso de pie y la miró serio. Que hubiera otro chico en la jugada era un problema. Una variable que ni Kazuya ni él consideraron.

Ro le dio la espalda fingiendo pena cuando en realidad sólo intentaba ocultar su risa. Ese jueguito de los planes malignos podían jugarlo entre tres y si Miyuki-senpai creía que iba a dejarlo ir así como así, libre de todo esto, estaba muy equivocado.

—Por favor, no le digas a nadie que te conté que Ri tiene un pretendiente. ¡Mucho menos a Miyuki-senpai! Si él te pidió no interferir es porque sabe que esto podría pasar y ha de tener un plan de reserva.

Mei asintió solo por darle el gusto, pero claro que iba a contarle todo a su amigo castaño. ¡Pero si estaban a punto de robarle a la _no_ novia! Definitivamente no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos.

—Tampoco le cuentes que es…es…es Chris-senpai ese pretendiente.

Ahora sí no había marcha atrás. Si tenía que arrodillarse en el piso a suplicarle a su _senpai_ que le siguiera el juego, lo haría sin pensarlo.

—¡¿Ese hombre perfecto?! —Mei gritó mientras se halaba el cabello. Ahora sí que Kazuya estaba en problemas.

—Sí, el mismo con cara de ángel.

 _¡Oh, Dios! Si estás ahí en el cielo sé cómplice de esto por favor y no permitas que nos descubran_ , pensaba Ro.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
